Fever Dreams
by Manwhoreisland
Summary: Tamaki's fever was beginning to hinder his thinking processes, his mind began to create images all over the room. His mother, Anne, has been standing in the corner of the room in a handstand for the past five hours and... seventeen minutes now. TamaHaru


It's Spring again for the seventeenth time and no one has either graduated nor moved up a grade. But who cares? Anyway, what a surprise that the Host Club is well, hosting outside on this fine day. Haruhi was in between clients and looked down at her costume for the day with a sigh. The hosts were dressed in their full costume and wigs for their experience as Vocaloids.

Hikaru and Kaoru were Kagamine Len and Rin respectively, clad in shorts and thigh high boots. Hikaru was dressed as Len, with a blonde wig on with the hair pulled back in a ponytail and a long uniform style shirt with a tie. Kaoru was dressed as Rin, and he had shoulder length blonde hair with a white bow in, and the same style shirt, only it showed off him slim midriff and instead of a tie he had a bow.

Mori was Gakupo, with a long purple hair and a water designed kimono. Hunny was Piko, with a cute little wig on and his dress-like outfit. Kyouya was obviously Hiyama, dressed almost like himself but in a darker suit, while Haruhi, by default, is Miku. But there's one problem and the person to know was probably Kyouya...

"Kyouya, who made these costumes? The skirt's WAY too short!" Haruhi whispered to Kyouya when she got near. It was true; the skirt _was _short, but not short enough for anyone to realize she was, in fact, a girl.

"The twins, of course. But isn't there something else you want to ask me?" He whispered back, his tone almost erotic in how he spoke so softly and yet commanding.

"...no, I can't think of anything else..."

"There's an obvious Vocaloid missing here..."

"Um, I'm not a big fan of Vocaloid..."

"Isn't it...quiet?"

"... WAIT, WHERE'S TAMAKI?"

"He's sick, or something." "Yeah, tono wasn't in school today." Haruhi screamed as two sets of arms slinked around her torso. The twins were here.

"I was actually planning on visiting him after host duties were done..." However, there was an antagonizing secret that Kyouya has harbored for a long time: he actively lusts after Tamaki. And he's decided that today, after going through the agonizing torture of not having Daddy by his side, Mommy needs to tell Daddy today of his "feelings". Sadly, him announcing that to the hosts gathered, he made his fatal mistake he had absentmindedly overlooked in the middle of a lustful daydream.

"Oh, i want to go!" "Me too!" The chorus of the Japanese schoolboys began.

It took a few moments for the noise to quiet down, but it was too late for Kyouya, for he got a massive MOTHERFUCKING migraine.

"How about all the hosts go, just to make things easier?" Haruhi said, exasperated.

'_fuck, oh well, maybe after they leave...' _kyouya cleared his throat, his thighs clenching as he prayed no one noticed a certain stiffness in his pants. "Alright, we can all stop by."

"YAY!" the twins ran off to tell Mori and Hunny the news and Haruhi walked off to go greet her next guests, tugging her oh so tiny skirt down the entire way over.

Another hour or so went by and the last guests left. They quickly cleaned up and went on their merry way in Kyouya's Lambourgini, obviously not driven by him of course. He'd probably scoff in your face if you said that to him!

Meanwhile, Suoh Tamaki was literally seeing stars. His fever reached as high as 104 degrees, and yet he refused any help from the maids. In fact, he had insisted firmly in a half fever driven state of delirium that they would all take the day off. His grandmother, the frigid, unloving, and spiteful creature she was, was currently shopping for designer clothing in France, leaving him virtually alone in the household.

Laying on top of his covers, the only thing covering his pale body was a thin film of sweat that made his skin glow and muscles seem all the more tone and beautiful. With his fever, even wearing boxers was an impossibility. His golden bangs stuck to his forehead, and his hazed over blue eyes kept seeing spots.

"...gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...mmmmmmm...I'm so...hot." He spoke in a raspy tone, dehydrated and yet too dull at the moment to realize he was. It was no surprise; Tamaki was not the smartest person to begin with, and with the fever beginning to hinder his thinking processes, his mind began to create images all over the room. His mother, Anne, has been standing in the corner of the room in a handstand for the past five hours and... seventeen minutes now.

But he wasn't actually alone in the giant home.

He heard her first, the soft clinging of metal on metal. It took a plethora of effort to crane his neck, energy sapped and his slender but built body protesting even the slightest of movements.

There she was, the woman of his dreams. Haruhi Fujioka, clad scantily in a large lacy size 36D push-up rose print bra, when she only actually has 28B cup titties, and matching panties, naturally a g-string; all teenage boys' fantasies have girls with giant titties and they ALWAYS wear a g-string. Her hair was a bit of a mess, she looked like she just got out of bed... maybe with Kyouya, DAMN he's hot too...but seriously, her skinny frame was both cute and hot, like an Ethiopian supermodel, only not black. He pulled himself up, energy instantly returning to his body, and sat looking towards the brunette.

Of course, to anyone else, they would have not seen a stick thin Haruhi with a bra two cup sizes too big perched on her pale chest, but rather a naughty golden retriever with wonderfully sun-kissed fur that gleamed even in the artificial lighting of Tamaki's large and open soon-to-be-love-nest. The poor dog had lingerie from Tamaki's grandmother tangled around it, as it had gotten into the laundry bin.

How Tamaki saw the dog as Haruhi was almost absolutely mind-boggling impossible.

"Ha-Ha-Haruhi..." He softly gasped; his facial expression was one of pure unadulterated shock and surprise. His personal, miniature Eiffel Tower sprung upwards in the air, nearly hitting his jaw. It was only miniature in comparison to the real thing, his penis was large and engorged and veiny, a frightful feat of twenty six inches of hard french meat. It was no mere wimpy French escargot, this was REAL meat.

Hearing her master's voice call out for her, Antoinette obediently bursted over, tail wagging a mile a minute. She jumped right for Tamaki, landing on his chest and his elongated exotic french driftwood.

"A-ah!" Tamaki growled, the impact giving his massive throbbing member a great shock of pain. He bit back a few curses, and instead hugged 'Haruhi' tight against his naked chest.

"My daughter...why are you here? And more importantly, why are you wearing so little clothes?"

Antoinette tilted her head in confusion, unleashing a heavily licking attack upon her owner's face. Tamaki reciprocated, his tongue darting between the dog's canine teeth, swapping his hot saliva with her slightly fishy smelling saliva. Tamaki wasn't one to look down upon his beloved for something that was due to eating the wrong food beforehand, and quickly got used to the taste.

He pulled back, retreating like a french person would do, looking Antoinette in the eyes hazily. He saw a glimpse of a dog for a second at best as the illusion wore off for a moment, before he shook it off and Haruhi was there once again.

"Ah...we can't...my daughter...no matter how much i want to, it's just so...wrong..." Tamaki swallowed, and had he been more attentive, he would've realized he had just swallowed a copious amount of foul dog mouth elixir. "Daddy...daddy can't do this to his dear baby girl..."

Antoinette, painfully unaware of the danger she was truly in, attacked his face again.

And suddenly, all bets were off.

Tamaki lunged on top of Antoinette, his raging boner poking her hard in the stomach. He grabbed the dog's paws, and ravished the poor bewildered dog's mouth like it wasn't anybody's business. Antoinette was confused, but loved and trusted her owner enough to remain submissive despite the desire to struggle against his grip.

There was silence in the room, save for the erotic squishing and sucking noises as Tamaki explored every nook and cranny he could reach in the dog's mouth, jamming his tongue everywhere he could. He licked her own chops, savoring the lingering taste of what actually was dry dog food. He doesn't know what commoner food tastes like! Anything on his dear Haruhi tasted absolutely delicious anyway.

"Mmmmm..." He groaned, arching his back in sheer pleasure. Had he not the control, he would have sure came. "A-ah-ahhhh...Haruhi, I can't take this much longer, but I'm afraid that I'm much too big for you and...I'm not sure I'm confident in my foreplay abilities..."

Antoinette blinked, totally unaware of what Tamaki was about to suggest. He blushed hard, even harder than the fever blush he had, and began to mumble. "Ah...maybe if we lubricated it, with say...saliva, it might be more...enjoyable."

Antoinette cocked her head, and in Tamaki's imagination it was a silent but embarrassed Haruhi nodding.

Tamaki first rid Haruhi of her over-sized bra, whispering cute taunts about how her breasts did not fit it at all. Gazing upon her chest, Tamaki licked his lips and took in the sight of her wonderful bare flesh, which in all actuality was just dog hair. He didn't want to overstep his boundaries yet, seeing as this is both their first times so he didn't do anything to them yet. He quickly rid her of her g-string, leaving them both completely nude. He quickly, well as quickly as he could with his rising fever, moved so his groin was in Haruhi's face.

"Well, Haruhi, you don't want this to hurt, do you?" Tamaki said, tilting his head slightly. Haruhi just looked on, not sure of what to do.

Antoinette's mind was in ruin; what was her master doing? What is he _trying_ to do _now_? Poor Antoinette started panting out of nervousness, her tongue lolling out of her mouth, accidentally coming into contact with Tamaki's... growing issue. He immediately groaned in pleasure as what he thought was Haruhi's saliva drip onto his fancy french baguette, followed shortly by a tentative lick.

The groan of pleasure was like a light bulb above Antoinette's head.

Antoinette's eyes lit up as she understood what she had to do; she had to lick him! Like she did with his face! She immediately started to lick each and every last millimeter of him with long stride of her floppy warm tongue, trying to make him happy, and encouraged by his moans and occasional mewls of sheer pleasure. She didn't understand why what she was doing was making him so happy, but those sounds he was making made _her_ happy.

But something happened only Tamaki could understand. He. Came. Everywhere. Like an explosion, his wonderful splooge went shooting everywhere like shrapnel from a grenade. Especially on Haruhi's face. Specifically into poor Haruhi's left eye.

Antoinette, obviously not familiar with any type of anatomy or what comes out of certain sexual parts, did not know _what_ happened, but she definitely knew that whatever is in her eye, it **burns**... and...is it moving?

She began to claw at her eyes with the side of her paw, ears flattening in her discomfort against her head. This obviously alerted Tamaki to his dear love's distress.

Tamaki, as we know, is not smart. He, with his quickly rising fever, stumbled to get up, trying to get to his bathroom to get water for his sweet Haruhi's eye. However, he forgot that Haruhi was _on top of him,_ taking them both to the floor. Realizing that there in no chance in hell of him getting to the bathroom decides what exactly to do.

He decides to lick the cum out of her eye.

Which only greatly failed, of course, seeing as saliva also burns eyes. So he quickly abandons that idea and gives up on saving her eye for now. Besides, his wonderful, fresh baked baguette was throbbing so hard it hurt, and 'Haruhi''s pain had slightly subsided. He needed release. Again. NOW. Why so soon? Apparently seeing a woman's face covered in your spunk just turns you on and ready in a second.

With the burning passion of a thousand suns flowing through his veins mingled with his half french half Japanese blood, Tamaki was dead-set on the prize: Haruhi's moist and tight love-box.

"Haruhi...please...daddy wants it..." Tamaki almost snarled, pent up lust almost tangible. He wasn't going to ravage the brunette's body without at least some form of consent. "Please...can I..."

Antoinette was not a spayed dog, and dogs in heat were often horny. It just so happened that today was one of those days. And if she didn't get it soon, she was likely to find a random dog outside who would be happy to have their way with her. All she wanted was something nice and juicy, like a hamburger, to pierce her insides and violate her. Preferably an innocent school boy. And lookie here, a 24 inch long cock attached to an attractive french schoolboy! yippee!

Antoinette let loose a deep, guttural moan, signaling she was ready.

Tamaki's... ahem... was getting to be too much to handle, and mounted onto Haruhi. For a moment, he could barely even think, her vaginal muscles squeezing him hard, and everything flashed was pure ECSTASY! Haruhi was soooo TIGHT, and he only had the tip in so far! At this point, all thought left him. All he could focus on was this immense pleasure, his hips moving of their own accord. He, without checking to see if Haruhi was even alright with his size, plunged as far as he could get in, and fucked her pussy like a jackrabbit, pounding roughly against her cervix. He could tell that It was getting to be too much for Haruhi, but he knew he couldn't stop. So he slowly and softly started to moan her name in appreciation.

However, no matter how great the pleasure was, his need for more was immense. His thrusts became stronger and rougher, breathing quickening and need building up. It wasn't nearly enough, he only got about eight inches of his stiff lightning rod into her, and even then there was a whole sixteen inches left completely unattended and needing love of their own.

He pulled out for the most part, preparing himself to storm the gates. "Koibito, mi amor...brace yourself!"

With all the energy he could muster, he shoved his south pole deep into her. For a few moments, the cervix held up in its battle to keep him out of where only a baby should be, but it was forcibly ripped open and allowed his massive rooster entrance to her innermost sacred territory- the uterus.

Antoinette yelped in intense pain, which slowly washed over with a soft pleasure as she orgasmed a few times, fluids flowing freely from her sex. The fluids mixed with the copious amounts of blood which came from her at one point virgin vagina, which was ripped and torn and painful- but a pleasurable pain.

"So tight...ngahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Tamaki groaned out. He slowly slid himself further, using Haruhi's sex juices and her blood as lubricant, and if dogs could cry I'm sure he would've used her goddamn tears as well like fucking Rocky or Chuck Norris. Because Tamaki, by nature is an alpha male without even trying. He eats nails and cums rainbows. Fucking double rainbows. However, in no way does he want to intimidate his sweet love Haruhi, so instead he grappled his two left balls which stored the secret to his double rainbow, pressing around in the sack... which he had fondly named the potato sack after he first learned and attempted masturbation, to close the tube with his balls that let loose double rainbows. He'd save that for later, perhaps for a date on the fourth of July.

Tamaki was feeling the most pleasure he's ever felt in his life. He was... so close...

So close to being completely fucked over, in more than one way.

"Tama-kun? We came to visit you and Usa-chan wants to give you a hug to help you get better!" Hunny said innocently through the door. Tamaki was frozen in pure terror. What are the other hosts doing here? He then looked to his mother. Still in the corner, now for about 5 hours and ….43 minutes. Quickly, he called out to her:

"Mommy, do something!"

Kyouya heard his nickname and assumed he needed to do something for his dear beloved. The shadow king reached over Hunny's head and opened the door, revealing this scene to the world.

Tamaki's blood ran cold. His pupils dilated, jaw dropped, cock stiffened. It was silent for a moment before Tamaki quickly slid out of his lover with a loud slurping noise, who he still thinks is Haruhi, of course. But that action sealed his fate to a heavy downfall.

His stiffened cock twitched, as emotions rushed through him.

It sent him over the edge. He super soaked Kyouya and poor Hunny, not only ruining their expensive cosplay, but ruining Hunny's psyche and Usa-chan. Mori, the ever so quick thinker decided that it would be better to get the FUCK out of there with Hunny, grabbed him and ran, playing grand theft auto with one of Tamaki's limos and drove home. The Hitachiins, as well as Haruhi, stood in shock. Neither of them had any idea Tamaki was capable of such an act, and were shell shocked. Kyouya simply took off his glasses, took a embroidered handkerchief out of the pocket of his soaked cosplay- it was somehow still clean- and wiped the spunk from them, before placing them back on his face.

When he saw Haruhi, wig in hand, with the rest of the hosts, he looked down at his Haruhi, only to see that Haruhi is now his poor doggy, Antoinette. A very happy, satisfied Antoinette with a heavily bleeding vagina. He started to babble non-sensibly, face sheet white and body in tremors as pure horror gripped him.

Haruhi screamed and ran, got on the train, ran home, and hid under her coffee table.

The Hitachiins looked at each other, at Kyouya, and Tamaki and Antoinette, then back at each other. They smiled at each other, linked arms and skipped their way down stairs, all the way home, never looking back, as though it was a daily occurrence. They would, later on in the evening, gouge their eyeballs out and spoon-feed them to each other and be admitted to a mental ward for the insane.

Kyouya was still at the scene of the 'slime'. He was not angry, nor upset. A strange yearning filled him. He was ...turned on...

'_This will be _extremely _interesting...' _ He thought, glasses glinting.


End file.
